Dominic Clarke
Write the text of your article here! Main Plot Role Dominic is a former Auror from the United States, who moved to Great Britain after his wife and two young children were murdered by a dark wizard he had encountered before. Killing was a part of who he was, and that comes to the surface now as he joins the Order of the Phoenix. Dominic is one of the original Order of the Phoenix members, and was one of the six who resurrected the group from its ashes. Major Event Participation *Accromantula Attack on Hogwarts *Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground ~ The Order of the Dragon's attack on the all wizarding village that the Minstry was opening, at its grand opening. *Halloween Night on the Ship of Ghosts, when spirits of those who had been killed in creature wars of the past attempted to warn the key players in the upcoming war by visiting and possessing them, so that they would be prepared for what was to come. Those adults who were lured onto the ghost ship in this manner lived how those spirits died, were forced to see those they could not live without dead, and were forced to admit things they would otherwise never admit. *Dragon Attack on Hogwarts ~ Hogwarts was destroyed, as a point by the darker creatures of the world that they can and will destroy wizarding kind if they stand in their way. *The Grady manor altercation ~ The Order of the Phoenix ambushes the Order of the Dragon, as the latter attempted to gather dark items that had been left behind at a manor once belonging to a famed dark wizarding family. Basics Character's Full Name:Dominic Liam Clarke Nickname: '''Dom or DC '''Name's Origins (Nationality, Language, etc.):Dominic-Latin Liam-Irish Clarke-Irish Name's Meaning (Literal translation or folk meaning):Dominic-Lord Liam-Protect Clarke-Scholar ' '''Why was the character given this name? (Example: Grandmother's maiden name became your character's first name):'Dominic was chosen for it’s abnormal sound. 'Does the character like their name?'To Dominic he wears it because that’s the name chosen for him but he likes it yes. 'Eye Color:'Green 'Glasses needed?:'No 'Hair Color & Length:'Mission by Mission basis but it’s usually fairly short. 'Build & Body Type:'Short but has a very toned physique 'Skin Tone:'Light 'Height:'5’10 'Birthday:'November 3rd, currently 37 'Astrological Sign:'Scorpio 'Place of Birth:'Boston, Massachusetts 'Places the Character has lived:'Boston, Massachusetts, Los Angeles, California, Boulder, Colorado, (The last two were both two month stays for work) 'Current residence:'Fuga Estate, Ipswich, England 'Nationality:'Irish-American/Latin-American 'Native Language(s):'English 'Accent Present? If so what accent?:'Boston accent audible ONLY if he’s very excited or angry about something he’s speaking of. Otherwise he doesn’t possess an accent. 'Pets:'A 1 year old Harlequin Great Dane male named Kane that is his son's. 'Wand (Wood, core, length, & types of magic that the wand is useful/not useful for):'Vine, Thestral Hair, 10 inches & dependant on the focus of the caster. 'Blood Status:'Half-blood 'Social Class:'Upper-Class 'Special Talents/Skills:'Extensive knowledge of Latin and trained in Hand to Hand Combat. 'Mannerisms or Habits:'None Childhood Background 'Mother:'Adrea Marie Clarke 'Father:'Kian Charles Clarke 'Siblings:'Braden Nathaniel Clarke '''Other Relatives? Paternal-Grandfather:Lochlan Aden Clark(deceased) Grandmother:Nora Brigit Clarke Maternal- Grandfather;Aquila Blaise Joannis Grandmother-Celeste Elysia Joannis Childhood Friends:'''Corey Reams (Neighbor) Miranda Pullman (Classmate) Matthew Loftis (Classmate) '''Relationship with Family Members: Father:They were always very close. Even when Dominic’s work had him in a completely different state halfway across the counry. Somewhat strained by Dominic’s leaving though. Mother:A very loving relationship although she completely disapproves of his leaving America altogether. She thinks her son is simply running away from his past rather than trying to deal with it. Brother:Two years younger than Dominic, Braden is the golden child of the Clarke family. He does what he is told and wouldn’t do anything his parents disapproved of. Despite their differences, it is a very tight relationship and of his immediate family Braden is the only one who supported Dominic’s decision to leave despite that he wasn’t expecting a complete move. Grandparents:He rarely sees Nora Clarke but it was because of work and nothing else. She was the last person he talked to before he left. He is close with her and she is the only on who shares in his pain at losing a loved one, having lost her husband two years prior to Dominic losing his wife and two children. The Joannis side do not talk to him. Due to the nature of his work and his constant travel and disappearances they chose to form a relationship solely with Braden although that doesn’t bother Dominic. They were also not supportive of his choosing to marry a woman of low class. Best Memory of Family:'''The day he was brought into the Undercover Auror Program. Although he told only the Clarke side of his family they still celebrated quite extensively. '''Worst Memory of Family: The day his grandfather Lochlan died. Family Quirks or Secrets:'His grandfather was well known around the town pubs as simply the Banshee because of his loud nature. '''Important Experiences/Injuries:'Acceptance into the Undercover Auror Program 'Places Visited as a Child:'Dublin, Ireland to the home of his great grandfather. 'Enemies:'Warren Dade 'Hometown Atmosphere:'Very close, especially the kids, they generally all played together, especially baseball. 'Childhood Room Appearance:'Dominic’s room was decorated in both Boston Red Sox memorabilia and a very large Irish National Team Quiddich Flag that covers one wall. Thankfully it doesn’t look abnormal to muggles. Wizards however can see the obvious differences between it and a regular Ireland flag. Schooling In America. Adult Background 'Relationship Status/Married?'Widowed/Married again to Emilia Gaines 'If Married, Dragon Year Married?'Dragon Year 9 'Honeymoon Location (If taken):'Madrid, Spain with Elizabeth 'Children & Dragon Year Born/Ages?'Liam Michael Clarke age 8 (deceased) Alana Elizabeth Clarke 3 (deceased) All born outside the Dragon Year timeline. Tristan Maddox Clarke-3 born Dragon Year 3(Adopted) 'Spouse/Significant Other's Name:'Elizabeth Gallagher Clarke/Emilia Gaines 'Length of Relationship:'Marriage 9 years, together 11. 'How did they meet their Significant Other/Spouse?'They met at a Boston Red Sox game. Dominic literally ran into her and after apologizing profusely somehow managed to get a date with his future wife. He and Emilia met in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. She was the first person he talked too when he moved to England. '''Best Memory of Family as an Adult: Alana’s 1st Christmas, it was the last time his family and his father’s parents were all together. 'Worst Memory of Family as an Adult:'March 18th, Dragon year 1, the day his wife and children were murdered and he was attacked after a colleague was interrogated and let slip who Dominic actually was. His own injuries healed although he bears a the scar of a stab wound right below his right shoulder blade. After being stabbed he was knocked out, only to awaken to his entire family dead. 'Enemies:'Warren Dade Career 'Career:'Department of Experimental Spells 'Job Description:'Dominic creates and tests spells for the Ministry for various reasons 'Job Satisfaction:'He loves it 'Coworkers:'Currently None 'Relationship with Coworkers:'N/A 'Income Level:'Fairly High 'Dependent on job's income or do they have other wealth?'Work is mainly for something to do although the income isn’t squandered. 'Previous Careers:'Before moving to England and transferring to the British Ministry and changing departments completely he was an undercover Auror for the American Ministry. A job he held from the age of twenty-two until he resigned. He was considered one of the top if not the best in his field. 'Dream Job:'His previous job 'Will they get it? Why or why not?'He had it. 'Biggest Achievement on the Job:'His first mission he was the youngest undercover Auror to complete a mission and do it in under a month. 'Worst Foul Up on the Job:'Nothing paramount. Memorable Quotes "His entire adult life had been about becoming someone else. So much so that he barely knew who he was anymore. His mannerisms were normal, habits, it was a death sentence to act suspicious not to mention it would be risking more lives than just his own. How did one act when you didn't know who you were?" ~ from Leave it All Behind ""You don't belong here Clarke. Just leave, ignore them and go home. It's simple you didn't start this. You don't even know who is fighting.", he muttered to himself. But convincing himself that doing nothing was the right thing was impossible. This was exactly what he'd promised to stop when he'd join the Auror corps after graduation." ~ from MP~ Burn it to the Ground "This hadn't been his fight and he'd tried to simply stay out of things when he'd moved to Europe. But that was about to change. This fight was about to become personal. " ~ from MP ~ Burn it to the Ground ""It's not about not having good vibes Anderson. Pretty sure there was a shred of humanity left in me when I joined up and started doing that. More like doing what needs to be done because there is a part of you that hates the idea even more of people dying because of one bastards tendency of spilling blood. You have to do what needs to be done. Do it enough and it becomes second nature.", he said before swallowing and adding in a gruff tone, "Do it enough and you start to like it. Like there is one thing your good at, that makes you feel useful." That in itself was like a secret. It scared him to think that he liked seeing the fear in their eyes as he showed them who he was. To think that he actually liked watching the life drain from them when the need arose because they didn't deserve to have it if they were simply going to use it to take others.~ from MP~Ship of Ghosts "I miss her as much as the day she was taken from me. Still come home expectantly from work waiting for all three of them to be waiting on me when I walk through the door. I told everyone that moving here was my way of getting away from all of it. But I lied. Moving here was the only way I could hold onto them and continue living my life at the same time. It was my of coping, my way of dealing with having my life ripped to nothing while everyone around me simply told me they were sorry. Then they told me to move on that it wasn't healthy so I moved. They were happy they had their families with them. But it wasn't okay for me to miss mine." ~ from MP~Ship of Ghosts ""I want to fight again. I want to slip back into the frontlines and watch them cower in fear as they are brought to justice and they know that nothing can be done to stop me from delivering it. I want to kill Dade and his men, every last one of them." He'd fought all of it, the anger, the revenge, he'd buried it all as soon as he came to England. Tried to become a new person, start over. Here he was letting it out again. He could feel the instincts long sense buried coming to life again. The urge to slip into battle and feel useful again as he did what he did best;brought down the worst that the wizarding world had to offer one by one because he knew exactly how to get into their heads. Just so they would accept him as one of their own and then he could wipe their filthy, greedy, murderous excuses of lives off the earth and clean the place up. ~ from MP~Ship of Ghosts "My name is Dominic Liam Clarke. Before I moved to England I was basically a hit man for the American Ministry. It was my job to kill the people that were dangerous, the ones that couldn't be controlled with prison. I learned exactly how to build a relationship with a person so they would trust me and I could kill them by the time I was nineteen." ~ from To Do. Friends & Relationships Dominic doesn't trust easily. Because of this he doesn't have many friends. For him the Order of the Phoenix is enough people and he really needs no more. Of the Order of the Phoenix he is closest to Riley Anderson,Emma Hope, and Emilia Gaines. Riley- Probably the closest thing that he will get to having a male best friend ever. Having once shared the same occupation as Riley, Dom has found a kindred spirit in the man. He trusts Riley and is glad to have another human who is as careful as he is. Not to mention one who he can discuss things with and know that understands him. Emma-Both in a way his boss,Riley's significant other, and his fellow Phoenix, Dom finds Emma incredibly amusing. Her personality next to Riley reminds him much of his own when compared to his late wife. Despite knowing Riley only briefly when he was added to the ranks of the rebuilding of the Order of the Phoenix, he is happy that the man has found someone to share his life with. Especially considering it's Emma. He finds her funny and a nice contrast to Riley's gruff nature. Emilia-The first person he ever talked too when he moved to England. She is spunky and willing to fight for what she believes in. And he won't deny that he is very much attracted to her, Ministry forced marriage or not. Though she reminds him of Elizabeth, he is almost unknowlingly attracted to her softness when compared to his dark past, gruff personality. She is everything he is not. And though he hasn't told her this he couldn't imagine a better woman for Tristan to have as a mother. Derrick Halliwell-If ever a man was going to be his brother other than his actual brother it would be Derrick. A relationship born from necessity and forged with like ideals, Dom considers Derrick nothing less than his brother. He was present at Derrick's wedding and knows that if he ever needs anything crafted that it will be Derrick who will be doing it. The only other man Dom trusts other than Riley, Derrick's creativity and ability along with his ideals and eagerness to help Dominic have created a lasting bond. One crafstmen to another, Dominic gifted Derrick with a knife that he made. A blade that was like only one other in the world. The other belonging to Derrick's wife, given as wedding presents. Taryn Halliwell-He doesn't know her as well as he does Derrick but he does consider her a friend. He's talked to her only twice but she is nonetheless if nothing else guilty by association with Derrick. Her relationship to her husband was after all what caused Dominic to meet her. Like Derrick she has in her possesion the one of two very special knives.